


Tickle Fight!

by KennysMagicDog



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennysMagicDog/pseuds/KennysMagicDog
Summary: The most gay and uncomfortable thing I've ever written. Title speaks for itself, enjoy.





	Tickle Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention that my last oneshot "Too Tired" was actually based off of a dream that I had where Kyle found Kenny sleeping and packed up his shit and took him home. My dreams are very weird. This fic was based off of a random daydream that i had, like most of my other fics. Yep. I never take the time to think of anything, i just dream about it randomly.

It was just another boring Wednesday. Preferably, the most hated day of the week. However, Kenny had different plans for today, instead of the normal boring routine. He and Kyle were sat in the living room of the Broflovski household, watching some cheesy horror movie. Kyle laid his cheek lazily in his hand with his elbow over the armrest, he didn't seem to be enjoying the movie too much. Kenny played with the strings to his old orange parka as he darted his eyes up and down his friend's figure, clothed by a red and white shirt with black jeans. Normally, Kyle would be wearing his green hat, but he didn't feel the need to around Kenny, just as Kenny didn't feel the need to wear his hood up around Kyle. The subject always went unspoken, never needing to be talked about. Perhaps they just felt comfortable this way.  
  
A wicked smile formed over Kenny's face once his eyes landed on Kyle's abdomen. He formed a plan in his head, one that involved getting a _little_ too close to his friend, but would result in a lot more fun. Kenny scooted closer without being noticed. Again, he scooted. His eyes were trained on the TV, but would every now and then peak at Kyle just to check on him.   
  
"Hey Kyle?" Kenny said lowly. His redheaded friend kept watching the movie, answering with, "Hmm?"  
  
Kenny didn't reply, but he lifted his left hand which sat closest to Kyle, and swiftly pushed Kyle down with all of his strength. Kyle made an "oof" sound as he fell. The blonde took this chance to pin him down before he could get back up. With one hand, Kenny locked both of Kyle's hands over his head.  
  
"What the fuck- get off!" Kyle yelled, trying to pry his hands away. Though, Kenny knew he wasn't  _actually_ trying or he would have been free by now. "What are you doing!?"  
  
Kenny smirked, "What ever do you mean?" He asked dumbly. A dirty look was sent his way, "Kenny, this isn't funny- AH! HEY!" and before he could complete his sentence, Kenny lifted up his shirt and started tickling him. Kyle jerked around, laughing and trying to geg him to stop.  
  
"STOP IT!" He choked between laughs. Kenny started giggling himself, finding the situation to be hilarious. "Nope. Not until you guess the magic word!"   
  
Kyle kept laughing and squirming as Kenny's fingers kept pocking at his side. "Kenny! Stop!"   
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"Please?"   
  
"Wrong."  
  
Kyle was on the brink of tears, a wide grin stood splayed across his face as his cheeks rose in color. "I don't know!" He shouted. His legs kicked around Kenny's hips.  
  
"Get away!"  
  
Over the sounds of laughter, small steps were heard coming down the stairs. Kenny assumed it had to be Kyle's little brother, Ike. So he didn't care to stop. Kyle was too lost to notice his brother. Kenny decuded to peak out of the corner of his eye, seeing as Ike was standing stifly right in front of the couch.   
  
"Kyle?" Ike asked. Kenny stopped for Kyle to talk to his brother.  
  
"Uh- Ike..." Kyle finally noticed the darked haired boy. The red completely faded from his cheeks, as his whole face went pale. Both Kenny and Kyle sat frozen in place. Ike rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and averted his eyes away.  
  
"Are you two done? I need a ride to my friend's house."  
  
A pair of hands broke free of Kenny's grasp, then he was promptly knocked over and off the couch. Kyle straightened his hair out and stumbled through his speech, "Um, yeah. I'll take you right now."  
  
_______________  
  
Kenny lay with one leg dangling over the end of the couch and the rest of his body spread to take up the whole thing. He heard the front door open loudly, and he looked up only to find his friend that he recently attacked. "Sup?"  
  
"Sup!? My brother thinks we fucked just now! And why'd you start tickling me!? God, I'm not inviting you over anymore." Kyle waved him off dismissively and tore Kenny over to sit down. Kenny took his hand and poked Kyle's thigh, "Aww, come on. You still love me." His hand was slapped away at an instant. "Oh, yeah. You know who else thinks you _love_ me? My brother. Fuck off."   
  
A pout formed over Kenny's face, "Relax, he doesn't care. We could have been naked and 69ing. He'd still have the same reaction." He tried to reason. "Fuck you. Can you tell me why you tried to molest me, now?"  
  
"I was bored. What? Two homies can't have a tickle fight without being gay?" Kenny asked.   
  
"It was pretty fucking gay if you ask me." Kyle spat. His brows furrowed further.   
  
"Hey," Kenny began, "I could have tried to kiss you. _That_ would be gay. But I didn't, regardless of how kissable you looked."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Also, the magic word was tittysprinkle."


End file.
